Jude and Cara
by Lexxy2793
Summary: I didn't like how it ended between Jude (aka Steve) and Cara so I rewrote it. Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed Lexxy2793


A/N: As you read this, some of you may think that you've read this before and you may be correct. I am not copying someone else's work, I just used to be known as hope and fate and this is one that I have carried over.

A/N2: Part of this is from Blackman's book but I rewrote the rest as I didn't like how it ended. Please do review and leave ideas on how I can improve my work, I can't guarantee I'll listen but hey ho, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own part of the plot but it's mostly Blackman's work.

Jude POV

I surprised Cara at work one afternoon by turning up unannounced at her salon with a picnic basket. She looked beautiful. She had on a dark-blue cropped top which showed off her perfectly toned midriff and a matching blue skirt with gold thread running vertically through it. Long, thin gold earrings framed her face. It made me smile just to look at her.

"Steve it's a wonderful idea, but I just can't pick up and leave," she protested.

"Why not?" I asked. "The place won't fall down if your not here for one afternoon will it?"

"But I've got Mrs Burgess at three and another-"

"Someone else can cut their hair or they can come back some other time." Come on, Cara. Don't make me beg, I thought with irritation. Cara looked at me, then broke into a smile. "I'm out of here guys." And she linked arms with me. We left without a backwards glance. And in that moment I knew I had her. It would only be a couple of hours or days at most before I got every penny out of her.

We went to the park and sat on the picnic benches and talked and ate.

"When're you going to tell me some more about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a painter and decorator…but enough about me."

"Funny, but after a few questions, you always say that," said Cara. "I'll have to call you my mystery man."

"There's nothing mysterious about me. My life's an open book."

"An open book but in a language I can't read." She said wryly, making me laugh.

After our picnic, we strolled around the park before catching a film. An hour after arriving back at Cara's for dinner, we were both seated for a dinner of ribbon pasta with chicken and a fairly decent bottle of red wine.

"Steve, do you like me?" Cara asked without warning. I groaned inwardly. Why did girls always want to talk about relationships and feelings?

"Of course I like you." I replied.

"Then why have you never tried to do more than kiss me?" she asked, unable to look at me.

"I've just had a lot on my mind recently." I sighed as I threw down my napkin and stood up. "I think I'd better go."

"Steve…"

She placed a warm hand on my face. She looked up at me like she really did like me or something, like I was something special in her life, even after the few short weeks we'd been together. She stood on tiptoe and kissed me. I closed my eyes- and found myself kissing her with just as much passion as she was kissing me. It'd been a long time since anyone had wanted me like that. I wrapped my arms around her, my eyes still closed, and kissed her like this was the last thing I had left.

And then I opened my eyes. Cara was still kissing me, her eyes shut, but at the sight of her, my soul froze. I pulled away.

"I really have to leave." I went to go but Cara still held me tight.

"You look so alone sometimes. So hurt. You remind-" I could only hear my blood that was roaring about my body. I had to get her to stop talking. I had to. My throat was hurting and my eyes were stinging.

I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me with the same kind of loneliness. She was right. I had always been lonely. What was it about e that had me kissing a Cross and no longer wanting to pull away and wipe my mouth? What was it about me that had me falling for someone I should hate?

My hand slipped from her waist to under her top. Her skin was soft and as smooth as quality velvet. I had never felt such smooth skin. The more I touched, the more I wanted. I pulled her close, my hand moving to her breast. My blood was roaring in my ears and racing around my body. I was breathless and more turned on than I had been in my life. I wanted to have more than sex, I wanted to make love.

But then I opened my eyes and looked down at her face. Concentrate on her skin, look at the colour, you don't like her. But I couldn't concentrate. She was pulling at me and I needed her, wanted her so much. She made my pulse race and my blood flow. I kissed her and this time I didn't stop. My hand worked its way down her back until it came to her thigh. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. They were strong and muscular. I could feel the heat coming from the inside of her legs, like she was waiting for me to enter. I carried her to the living room and gently laid her down on the sofa. Only then did we break apart.

"Do you still need to go?" We were both breathless but I had a feeling that we were going to die of lack of air before the night was over. I replied with a kis of such passion that it shocked me. I'd broken every Jude law and I didn't care one bit.

We reluctantly broke away from each other. I sat on the sofa next to her and felt the heat rise on my cheeks. She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair which was light and layered.

She turned her head to look at me and smiled. Her whole face lit up and I couldn't stop my lips turning upwards. I kissed her when she pushed me away. She stood up. She held out her hand and I took it, puling her towards me. She fell on top of me, with her thighs either side of me and her breasts near my lips. I kissed them and then worked my way up to her face while I felt her hands going to the bottom of my shirt.

We kissed a lot more until we were both lying on the floor, the room a mess of cloth.

"Steve, please?" She whispered in my ear. I replied by going inside her, slowly but confidently. I pulled back and pushed forward again. I felt her body relax and she kissed my neck. She groaned and I couldn't help but join in with her. I had had sex with so many girls but Cara was different. And then I said the words which sealed my fate.

"I love you."


End file.
